Blazing Blizzard A My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Fan-Fiction
by DCSMEDIA
Summary: Blazing Blizzard is a funny, heart warming and happy tale of a colt who lets his curios mind get the best of him. As you read this story you will learn to not only love others around you, But to love yourself and accept that your different from anyone else, That you unique and nothing but you can change that!
1. Chapter 1 You WHAT!

The legend of Blazing Blizzard...  
A My Little Pony (Friendship Is Magic) Fan-Fiction  
By: DCS_MEDIA

Things you may need to know... \/  
Blazing Blizzard is a 8 year old colt (Male Pony)  
Lilly Blossom is a 4 year old filly (Female Pony)  
Maddie Maredweller is Blazing's Mother

Enjoy!

Hello Everypony! My name is Blazing Blizzard. I'm a 9 year old unicorn colt.

I don't have a cutie mark yet but i don't care! I live in Ponyvile with my Mom, Dad and my

sister who is four years younger than me and loves to sing! And today,

Its my birthday! My mom is in the kitchen while my Dad goes shopping...

I still don't know what they have planned but I bet its great! I'm sitting in my

fenced-in back yard that has a swimming pool, a trampoline, a swing and a sand box!

My sister is in her room playing with her dolls... I don't understand why she

like's them so much... Guess she's probably wondering why i like my aliens so much...

As I sit in my sandbox and play with my toys I see something out of the corner

of my eye, And before I could tell what it was I noticed it disappear though a hole on the fence.

I run over to the hole and peek out of it. I see it run off down the road and Jump into a bush

a few houses down. then suddenly... BOO! My sister jumps on my back and I scream

like a filly. We both sit there and stare at each other for about 10 seconds before we start

to laugh uncontrollably! Our Mom walks outside and to see what is happening.

"What in equestria are you two laughing about?" She says with a smirk.

"I saw something run across the yard and out this hole and I don't know what it was."

"It was probably a squirrel. Come inside, Scotaloo has arrived and want to see you!" Says Maddie.

So I walk inside to see some familiar faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLITZ!" Shouts Scootaloo as she hoofs Blazing a wrapped present.

She runs to Him and gives him a hug.

"Scooterloo your back!" Says Lilly, Forgetting the filly's name...

"Hey Lilly!" Says the orange filly.

"Hey Scootaloo, Wanna' come in my room and play?" Says Blazing.

"Okay lets go!" Says Scootaloo with a smile on her face!

The three quickly race upstairs and into Blazing bedroom.

Blazing dashes towards his bed and starts jumping on it.

.Come on guys its fun!" Blazing insist's

"well, alright!" Says Scootaloo.

They all start jumping on the bed and laughing.

Suddenly Scootaloo notices somthing fall out from under Blazing's pillow.

"Whats this?" she ask's

Blazing's skin turns pale as he see's what shes found"

She picks up a picture of herself and blazing at the water park with a heart drawn around her head.

"Is this... Do you..."

"HES HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOREVER!" Lilly blurts out.

"WHAT? NO! I... UHH..."

"I KNEW IT!" Shouts Scootaloo.

"I thought you always looked at me funny when I was around you!"

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK..." Blazing bursts.

"ITS EXACTLY WHAT I THINK!"

Scootaloo drops on the floor laughing so hard she starts crying.

Leaving Blazing standing there with his cheeks as red as an apple.

Blazing darts out of the room and down the stairs, Quickly stopped by his mother.

"Blazing, There you are I baked fresh pizza for you gu-"

"Blazing are you ok?" Says his mother seeing his red cheeks and pale skin.

"YES! I'M FINE. WHY WOULD I BE?! HEHEHE"

Blazing dashes towards the kitchen.

Then Lilly and Scootaloo come FLYING down the stairs. Yelling:

"BLAZING HAS A CRUSH ON SCOOTALOO!" They shout laughing.

Maddie just rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen joining Lilly and Scootaloo sitting giggling while Blazing hides his head...

After they eat the pizza they head outside to play a game of Tag.

Lilly is galloping screaming while Scootaloo chases them.

Suddenly Blazing trips on a rock and tumbles over onto the grass.

Scootaloo POUNCES on top of him.

"GOT YA" She says before starting to tickle him causing him to laugh uncontrollably!

About fifteen minutes later somepony else knocks at the door.

Maddie opens the door to Sweetie Belle.

"Hi Blazing's Mom! IS Blazing here?!" Asks the white and pink filly.

"Yes Sweetie Belle. Their all in the back yard."

Sweetie Belle darts into the kitchen and outside!

While Rarity Takes a seat in the kitchen talking to Maddie

"BLAZING!" She shouts!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOUR Uh... um... How old are you?

"I'm 9 silly!" Blazing says with a laugh.

"OH YEAH!"

*OMPH*

Scootaloo and Lilly crash into Sweetie Belle.

"Sor-.. SWEETIE BELLE!" Shouts Lilly

"I HAVE'NT SEEN YOU IN AGES!"

"Its only been like a week Lilly" Says Sweetie Belle.

"Oh. yeah I forgot!"

"Sweetie Belle! Wann'a Play with my dolls?"

The two fillies trot upstairs to play while Blazing and Scootaloo stay outside and play.

"Come on inside everypony! Were having cake and ice cream!" Said Lilly with a huge smile!

Once they get inside Blazing's mother throws a cloth bag over his head and tosses him on a chair and takes the bag off

while singing him happy birthday!

"Blow out the candles Blaze!" Yelps Lilly.

And so he did!

"Best birthday EVER!

After the cake and ice-cream the 3 ponies played and giggled all day long and before they knew it,

"It was almost 10:00pm! Oh my goodness! Look at the time!" Says Rarity.

"Sweetie Belle! We have to go!" She shouts.

"Cant we stay like 10 more minutes?!"

"NO WE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT MUST LEAVE NOW!" Rarity shouts with wide eyes.

"Whats wrong Rarity?" Asks Maddie.

"MY DRESSES! I'M LATE! SWEETIE BELLE!"

"OK I'm coming!" Says the filly.

Rarity quickly scoops up Sweetie Belle and darts out the door!

"Was a blast hope to see you... soon?" Says Maddie noticing she was talking to the door...

"Wonder why she had to go so quickly?" Asked Blazing looking very confused...

Well can i still-" YIKES!"

Rarity scoops her little sister up and slams the door

Rarity opens the door again and putts Sweetie Belle on the floor.

"SHE CAN STAY!" She says before slamming the door and galloping home...

"I guess... Can I open presents now?!" Shouts Blazing

"Well I don't see why not, Go ahead honey!"

(CREATOR NOTES)

Hey guys sorry about the dull beginning to the story... I'll work on that ha ha

As for how the story come along...

Blazing cant really read well yet and I hope to add that to the next chapter and so on...

As always please DO follow the story and stay updated on how its coming along!

I WILL NO LONGER BE UPLOADING SINGLE CHAPTERS. I AM GOING TO UPLOAD 2-3 TO KEEP YOU FROM GETTING BOARD...

~~~Peace


	2. Company!

After Blazing had opened all of his gifts he had received,  
He went up to his room to play and watch TV and enjoy his day as a normal colt.  
"Blazing come downstairs and brush your rotten teeth!" Yelled Maddie  
"BUT MOM! I'M WATCHING TV!" He shouts.  
"THAT'S AN ORDER OR ELSE ILL HAVE TO SEND MY ARCTILLIAN SPACE ARMY  
TO ESCORT YOU THERE!" She says mocking Blazing favorite TV show.  
"BUT-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER YOUNG STALLION!"  
"Fine..." He sas before getting a evil grin...  
Blazing nearly flies down the stairs and into the kitchen, Gets a small bowl, a cup,  
his tooth-brush and tooth paste before filling the cup with water and darting back upstairs to his bedroom.  
He dips the toothbrush into the cup and adds toothpaste, and began  
brushing and watching TV at the same time...  
after brushing he watches TV for a few more hours.  
He starts to get sleepy until...  
"The crystal... It... Its here! Stop! I hear hoofsteps.  
"ITS THEM!"  
"CHARGE!"  
After the other ponies charge the screen blacks out and goes to end credits...  
"Wh... what?! WHAT?! WH- NO! WHY!" Shouts Blazing.  
"Blazing whats going on in here?!" Says Maddie in a startled yet confused voice.

"It... ended..."

"Its gonna be on tomorrow Blazing... Tomorrow is Saturday. so you will be here to watch it.  
But I still think you watch it too much.."  
As blazing fell asleep Maddie went to check on Lilly.  
She was fast asleep from a long day of play!  
Blazing layed in his bed for a while and began to twitch every 3 to 5 seconds...  
He openned his eyes to find himself floating in a realm of ourple and black swirls.  
"H- Hello?"  
"Where am I?"  
As the confused pony looks around,  
He realizes theres no ground in sight.  
I wonder if its just like on TV...  
He closed his eyes and imagined a place with grass and tree's.  
When they openned.  
It was exactly as he imagined!  
A place filled with butterflies and flowers of all kinds.  
He began to lower to the ground.  
Or what he thought was the ground...  
As he began to decend he realized that he was falling,  
that he was no bigger than an ant!  
He saw the ground rushing at him as he fell from the sky.  
"WHAT? NO! AAHHH!"  
He yells only to find out his voice is  
inside his head...  
He looks down and prepares for a tough landing and a burst of fear hits him and he bolts up from his sleep only to find he has been awoken by his sister, Lilly.  
"Are you okay silly?"  
"You looked like a little fishy!" She said giggling at how he was rolling in bed.  
"How long where you watching me for?..." He said rubbing his eyes.  
"Well I woke up and looked in the door and you where flopping all over the bed and I jumped up and woke you up."  
"Did I say anything?" He asked her.  
"Somthing about TV..." She says looking up at the celing.  
"Rise and shine everypony! We have work to do!"  
"P- P- PR- P' PRI- PRINCESS TWILIGHT?!" Screams the young filly.  
"Hello Lilly, Goodmorning Blazing." Says Twilight.  
"HEY GET OUT!"  
"I MEEN-"  
"DONT-"  
"WELL-"  
"DO-"  
"I MEEN~~"  
'UMM-"  
Blazing nearly does a front flip getting out of bed to bow to the princess...  
"I understand Blazing I guess I should have known it might bother you to come in..."  
"Maddie said to go upstairs and that you and Lilly had just woke up.." Says Twilight.

"NO."  
"I mean no its fine. its an honor."  
"Your kinda pretty!"  
"I MEAN- I LIKE YOUR MANE"  
"(ARE YOU INSANE THATS WHORSE THAN THE FIRST ONE)" He says in his mind.  
"I MEAN... UMM.."  
"ILL BE DOWN STAIRS." He says before darting downstairs with cheeks as red as roses.  
"I think he likes you!" Says Lilly

*CREATOR NOTES*  
SO SORRY GUYS!  
im on a busy schedule and have no internet lately.  
So im working offline and posting when I go to my sisters who has internet soooo yeah...  
~Peace!


End file.
